


Interactions with a Fan

by Blau13



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blau13/pseuds/Blau13
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have noticed that Yuuki Mishima is still looking rather sullen after the events of the year.  Someone has to try and talk to him about it, but who?A story of different scenarios where the female Phantom Thieves (and Shiho) each try to talk to Yuuki.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different scenario on what would happen if each female Phantom Thief (and Shiho) tried to talk to Yuuki.
> 
> I'm doing just Females/Yuuki in this story.

The Phantom Thieves had once again gathered at the Cafe Leblanc, and for once, it wasn’t about recuperating from a hard day fighting Shadows or something like that. It was concern about a helper of theirs, someone who the group had interacted with before in Mementos, even though they didn’t change his Shadow.

Yuuki Mishima, who had been running the groups fansite, had been looking rather sullen of late at school, something that wasn’t surprising (he had suffered a lot at the hands of the now incarcerated Kamoshida) but that it had affected him this much this late on was something the group couldn’t let slide.

“I’d have hoped that Yuuki’s mental well-being would have improved after Mementos,” said Yusuke, “but it doesn’t seem to have done so.”

“The guy just isn’t getting a break,” Ryuji said, “There was that bastard Kamoshida hurting him, he almost got carried away with the website…”

“Do you think he’s blaming himself for what happened to Shiho?” Makoto asked, the memory of Shiho Suzui’s suicide attempt after her own abuse at Kamoshida’s hands still fresh in the mind.

“I-I hope not!” Ann exclaimed, “It wasn’t his fault! Kamoshida made him tell her to come to his office! If he hadn’t, that creep would have found her anyway, and who knows what he’d have done to Yuuki!”

Futaba didn’t know Yuuki that well, having not gone to school due to her own problems, but she had an idea of her own on what was wrong with him.

“He isn’t…lonely, is he?” She asked, “Does he have any friends that he talks to often?”

“He talks to me,” Ren answered, “But it’s mostly about the fansite, and even then it’s rare.”

“Whatever it is,” started Haru, “We can’t just do nothing, or what’s hurting him will only get worse.”

“Maybe we should talk to him?” Yusuke suggested. “Not as a group, that may give our identities away to some…unwanted eyes in public no matter where we are.”

Ren thought about it.

“Yeah,” he said after a while, “One of us should talk to him about it. But who…?”


	2. Chapter 2: Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario 1: Ann decides to be the one to help Yuuki out.

After a long, thoughtful silence, someone stood up.

“I’ll do it.” Ann said, “I couldn’t help Shiho, but I’ll be damned if that bastard gets to anyone else!”

“Alright,” said Ren, “Should we set it up for tomorrow?”

“It’s fine, guys,” said Ann, “I’ll ask him before school tomorrow.”

The awful memories of seeing Shiho lying on the ground near-death were still lingering in her mind, and the thought of the same thing happening to someone else was unthinkable, and Ann Takamaki would not let that happen, not to Yuuki, or anyone else.

 

Yuuki was walking to school alone, as usual.

He hadn’t talked to anyone aside from calls to his absent parents for a while, not wanting to burden anyone with his own troubles. Not even Ren.

The school building had just come into view, when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder from behind.

He turned around, expecting some jerk to start mocking his plight, but was surprised to see…

Ann?

“Hey, Yuuki.” Ann said, giving him a friendly smile.

“A-Ann?” Yuuki nervously let out. The model, the girl who could have any friend she wanted, was talking to…him? “I-is there something wrong? … Gah! Of course there is! I’m sorry!” He facepalmed with both his hands. How could he forget what Ann had gone through? Her abuse at the hands of Kamoshida, her best friend almost killing herself?

He suddenly felt another pair of hands on his, Ann removing his hands from his face, still smiling at him.

“No, it’s okay.” She said, her smile now fading into a sad, sympathetic look. “It’s not about me. It’s about you.”

“Me?” Yuuki said, trying to put on a brave face. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He had a feeling this wasn’t fooling anyone, but he didn’t want his problems making others feel worse.

Ann frowned. “No, you aren’t.” She said, “I can tell.”

Well, that feeling was correct. Ann wasn’t stupid.

Yuuki sighed. “You’re right. But I can’t talk about it now, there’s school coming up.”

“Wanna talk later?” Ann asked, “After school? We could go to the park. There should be no-one else there.”

He gave it a second’s thought. “S-sure.”

“Great!” Ann said, her smile returning. “I’ll wait for you outside the gates, OK?” She gently patted his shoulder as she walked past.

Seeing the ray of sunshine that was Ann Takamaki, even talking to her, did brighten Yuuki’s day a bit, but that was short-lived. During the day, the crushing sadness returned with a vengeance, the feeling of immense guilt, the shame of his cowardice at not standing up to Kamoshida piled up, and he’d have broken up if it weren’t for the knowledge that he’d be talking to someone that knew what he was going through…

 

Eventually, the school day was at an end, and it didn’t take long for Yuuki to find Ann, who was patiently waiting near the front gates.

Upon seeing him, she smiled. “Hey.” She said, “You alright, Yuuki?”

“A little.” Yuuki said honestly, the “little” being talking to her.

“There’s the park not far from here that has a big tree we could sit under.” Ann said, “Is that okay?” Yuuki nodded.

Before setting off, they couldn’t help but overhear whispers of nosy students.

“Takamaki’s with Mishima?”

“That guy? He’s so plain!”

“He’s that coward that got Suzui to be abused by Kamoshida!”

“It’s alright, Yuuki.” Ann said softly as they started their journey, “Just ignore them.”

“Easier said than done…” Yuuki thought, having heard murmurings like that ever since Shiho…

He couldn’t even finish what he was thinking.

 

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the unusually deserted park, it had been mostly abandoned due to a newer, better park being opened nearby. This one was perfect for private meetings like this one.

Ann sat underneath the big tree first. Yuuki was hesitant to join her, but did so after she patted the space next to her.

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, until Ann turned her head to face him.

“Yuuki,” she said softly, “I know something’s wrong. You’ve been looking sad for a while. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I…” Yuuki started, “I don’t know. I feel horrible, but I keep thinking I shouldn’t talk. I don’t wanna burden anyone else…”

Ann put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not burdening anyone.” She said sincerely, “I know how you feel, Yuuki. I wasn’t sure what to do either when the stuff with Kamoshida was happening, but talking made me feel better. It’ll help you too, I promise.” She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing her hand.

Yuuki was in awe of Ann’s bravery in talking to someone about what happened to her, bravery which he wished he’d had.

But she was right, he thought. The sooner he talked to someone about what he was feeling, the better, before something worse could happen.

He took a little breath, and began to pour his heart out to her.  
“It’s a lot of things, Ann.” He started, “There was Kamoshida hurting me, making me feel...hopeless. Like I was nothing.”

Ann’s eyes softened in sympathy as Yuuki continued.

“He kept saying how no-one would believe a worthless little shit like me.” Yuuki said, starting to sound a little angrier as he went on. “How he was better because he was an Olympic athlete and was indispensable to the school because of that, like that meant anything after what he was doing to me, to us!”

He clenched his fists, remembering just how he felt he was useless to anyone, how he was made to feel like a tool used for the selfish gain of an evil man.

“All the “extra credit sessions”, how he hurt Ryuji, how he beat me up after being too tired from everything else he was making me do!” He yelled in anguish, horrible memories returning to the surface, tears starting to form in his eyes as he stood up. “I just couldn’t--!” He couldn’t hold back his sorrow any longer, tears now streaming down his face as he sobbed harshly.

Ann, holding back tears of her own after what she’d heard, stood up, moved to where Yuuki was, and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace, letting Yuuki cry into her shoulder, just as Shiho did on their last meeting.

“Shh…” She whispered in his ear, “It’s OK… Let it out…” She gently rubbed his back in soothing circles, as his arms wrapped around her in return. “He can’t hurt you anymore…”

Yuuki continued to let out all those months of torment and terror into his friend’s jacket, the tears still as strong as when he started crying.

Ann’s shoulder was soaked right through by now, but she didn’t care about that at all. She cared about Yuuki, about helping him to overcome his horrible demons.

Eventually, after what felt like forever to Yuuki, his tears finally stopped. He was reluctant to leave Ann’s comforting hug, but did so, detaching his arms from her and pulling back.

Ann did so too, but slid her hands to rest gently on his shoulders, smiling softly at the slightly shorter Yuuki.

“T-thank you, Ann…” He said returning the smile, sniffling after his long crying stint.

“It’s fine, Yuuki.” She replied, moving her hand wipe away some stray tears from his face, “I’d do anything to help a friend.”

Ann let go of him after that. “Do you feel better?” She asked him gently.

Yuuki could now say with some certainty, “Yeah, I do.”

Her smile brightened even more.

“Do you wanna walk home with me?” She asked.

“There’s something else.” He said quickly, as there was still some self-doubt in his mind.

It was getting a bit dark, but again, Ann did not care. She’d stay with him as long as he needed.

“What is it?” She asked, care in her tone.

“Does Shiho blame me?”  
Ann’s eyes widened in horror at that question. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“If I had just been brave enough to tell Kamoshida ‘No’,” Yuuki started, “and not followed his order to fetch Shiho for him, he wouldn’t have hurt her to the point she threw herself off the school building and nearly...” He couldn’t finished, not wanting to think about what could so easily have happened.

What Ann had feared was true. Yuuki was blaming himself for Shiho’s near-death, for letting Kamoshida get to him.

She then remembered a previous visit to the Shiho’s hospital, and what she asked her to tell him.

“No, Yuuki.” Ann said, “She doesn’t.”

Yuuki looked up at her in shock. “S-she doesn’t?”

Ann shook her head. “Yuuki, even if you hadn’t told her to go to his office, he would have found her and hurt her anyway. And who knows what he would have done to you?”

He scratched the back of his head, realising what Ann was talking about. “I never thought of it like that…”

“It’s OK.” She said, putting her hand on his shoulder again. “It wasn’t your fault. It was his, and his alone.”

As Yuuki took in what she was saying, he couldn’t help but be taken in by her kind, blue eyes, her angelic smile, her caring nature, the way she’d just helped him out of his self-loathing like how an angel healed an injured man…

“I-I understand.” He said stuttering slightly, though the nervousness was coming now from a fast-developing crush. He smiled back at her, “Thank you.”

They walked to his home as the sun was almost set. Ann would have to try to explain to her parents later why she was so late home, but she had a perfectly good reason in her mind. Helping out a friend in need.

Having thought of that though, would ‘friend’ still be accurate? She observed his smile, remembered his drive to help others by running the Phansite, and the way he was seemingly (but much more innocently) nervous when he thanked her earlier. In a way, she found that, and him, cute.

They eventually reached his home, but Yuuki had one more thing to ask her.

“Ann, erm…” He tried to start, but curse his nerves, he couldn’t think of what words to use next.

She didn’t mind, she’d wait all night for him to ask, especially if it was what she thought he was going to ask.

“I-if you want to,” He said, obvious nerves be damned, “Do you…wanna hang out somewhere on Saturday? Like a date?” He caught himself, holding his hands in front of himself. “Er! I mean, if you don’t want it to be a date, that’s fine! Maybe just as--”

“Sure!” Ann said sincerely, giggling in a nice manner.

Yuuki couldn’t believe what he just heard. “I’m sorry…?” He said in shock.

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, Yuuki!” She said happily.

Yuuki’s look of shock turned into sheer delight.  
“Oh, man, this is awesome!” He said, the most happy he’d been in a long time. “Thanks, Ann!”

Ann giggled again, then leaned down to peck him on his cheek. “See you Saturday, Yuuki!”

As she left, Yuuki went into his home, feeling almost the complete opposite of when he’d left earlier that day.

Before, he was a miserable wreck, still not able to overcome his dark past. Now, he felt like the happiest guy in the world, having something to look forward to for the first time in ages.

 

Epilogue:

Ann was on her phone, texting with her fellow Thieves on what had happened.

Ann: Hey, guys!

Ren: How did it go?

Ann: Great! Yuuki looked like he felt a lot better! :D

Yusuke: That’s great news.

Makoto: I knew you’d be the one to help him, Ann!

Ann: Thanks, Makoto!

Haru: :) Do you all want to come to my house for some tea on Saturday? It’ll help us all.

Futaba: Ooh, tea! Gimme!

Makoto: I would love to, Haru.

Yusuke: I concur.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! Thanks, Haru!

Ann: Sorry, but I can’t. I have a date then.

Haru: Really? That’s fantastic! May I ask who the lucky man is?

Ann: Gotta guess, guys!

Ryuji: It’s gotta be Ren!

Ren: Alas, not.

Futaba: Who is ittt?!!

Makoto: …

Makoto: Is it…Yuuki?!

Ann: ;) Yup!

Haru: That is fantastic!

Ryuji: He’s so lucky!

Futaba: How did he do that?! Did he use a cheat code?!

Ren: That sounds great, Ann.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. It was Shiho.

She immediately pressed the call button.

“Hi, Shiho!” Ann said happily.

“Hey, Ann!” Replied the cheerful voice of her best friend. “How’s it going?”

“Great!” Ann replied, “I helped Yuuki out of his state!”

“That’s awesome! Did you tell him that I didn’t blame him for what happened?”

“Don’t worry, Shiho. I did.”

“Thanks, Ann. You doing anything this weekend?”

“Yeah! I’ve got a date on Saturday!”

“Really?! I’m so happy for you! Who’s the lucky guy?”

“You have to guess!”

“Hmm…” Shiho thought hard about it, but couldn’t believe what conclusion she’d come to.”

“No way…” She said in awe, “Yuuki?!”

Ann giggled. “Yep!”

“That’s so cool!” Shiho exclaimed in delight for her friend. “Yuuki’s the luckiest guy in the world right now!”

Ann blushed at that comment.

“Gotta go. See you soon, Ann!” She said.

“Bye, Shiho!” Ann said as they hung up.

This weekend was gonna be awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's scenario 1 done!
> 
> Hope I kept things as character-accurate as possible!
> 
> See you guys for the next one!


	3. Chapter 3: Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Haru Okumura's scenario.
> 
> With a similar feeling she had in the past to what Yuuki was feeling now, can she help him out of his bad feelings?

The silence was finally broken when Haru stood up.

“If it’s alright with everyone else, I’d like to help him.” She said, “I know what it’s like to feel alone and trapped, and I don’t want anyone else to suffer like that.”

“OK, we’ll leave it to you.” Ren said, the others nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, everyone.” Haru said, smiling, “I’ll arrange to meet with Yuuki tomorrow.”

Being stuck in an arranged engagement with someone who didn’t truly love her made Haru feel helpless, and while Yuuki’s scenario wasn’t the same, that detail didn’t matter to her. Someone was feeling the exact same pain she had, and she wasn’t going to stand idly by when she felt she could help.

 

Getting out of school for the day wasn’t much of a comfort for Yuuki.

Yes, the beatings and abuse had stopped, but it was still having a bad effect on the guy. It was bad enough if it came from another student, but this was from a teacher, someone a student should feel safe around, and it was constant, sometimes at complete random, and worse, the abuse nearly got Shiho Suzui killed, and he couldn’t do anything about any of it.

The constant student murmurs didn’t help either, ranging from mocking his plain appearance, to how he was a coward for not doing something before Shiho nearly committed suicide.

Needless to say, it was a constant feeling of misery and hopelessness for Yuuki, and as he gathered a few things from his locker, he glumly wondered if things would ever get better, or if he was going to be stuck in his state of self-loathing and fear.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a sweet voice from behind him.

“Excuse me?” said the voice. Yuuki turned around to see…

Haru Okumura?

“Oh! Um, h-hi, Haru!” Yuuki stammered, mostly out of nervousness, this was someone from a well-known family talking to him, of all people. “I-is there something up?”

Haru had come up with an idea during the night, to help relax him before he spilled what was truly bothering him.

“I was going to make sure my plants were still in good order.” She said, “If it’s alright, would you like to help me? It might be a 2-person job.”

Yuuki didn’t take long to think about it. Maybe this would help take his mind off his misery.

“S-sure.” He said, “I’d really like to.”

“Great!” Haru said, smiling at him. “They’re right this way.” The pair of them made their way to where the plants were.

Kneeling down, the two looked closely at Haru’s plants. Yuuki wasn’t much of a plant guy, but from what he saw when his mother watered their flowers and herbs, generally they had to be a bright shade of whatever colour they were meant to be.

“How do they look to you, Yuuki?” Haru asked.

“Um…” Yuuki said, “Well, they look right to me, they’re all fully green. Unless they’re not meant to be like that…?” The last part was said with a bit of trepidation, worried that he’d messed up again.

“It’s alright, don’t worry!” She said reassuringly, “They are meant to look like that. They just need to be watered…”

“Can I try?” Yuuki asked.

Smiling kindly, Haru gave him a gentle nod.

It took a bit of time to make sure the watering can was aimed right, and that the water wasn’t coming down too quick, but Yuuki managed to get the plants watered nice and evenly.

“You did a great job, Yuuki.” Haru said sweetly to him, “Thank you.” She beamed at him.

Yuuki smiled back at her. “Thank you, Haru.”

“Me?” Haru asked, a little surprised at his words. “What do you mean?”

“It’s the first time in a while I’ve done something without screwing up.” He replied, “Ever since…” He stopped, not wanting to be a bother to a girl who had made him feel even a little better, though that effort was feeling wasted as he started to frown, his horrible feelings slowly returning.

Haru’s face softened to a sad, sympathetic look.

“Sorry, Haru.” Yuuki said, turning to leave, “I don’t want to bother you with--”

He was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Haru’s sad eyes looking at him.

“I promise, you aren’t a bother at all.” She said sincerely, “If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

Yuuki was stunned. Someone actively wanted to help him. It was that kindness and Haru’s sincere words that helped him make up his mind, to finally let out what was hurting him for so long.

“Can I…?” He tried to say, “Can I talk about it now?”

“Of course.” Haru said gently, as she gently took him over to a nearby bench near the little tool shed, where the pair sat together.

A silence came over them, Yuuki being unsure of how to get across what his feelings were.

“I’ve been feeling bad for a while.” He eventually started, “Ever since we started taking PE class with…Kamoshida.” That name still sent shivers down his spine, even though the man himself was now far away from him, and anyone else.

“He started to verbally abuse me, saying I was useless, a liability, a waste of space to everyone even if I did something as simple as stumble over.” He continued, “He said those words were to”encourage me” to try harder, and for a while I believed that.”

“But it never stopped. He started holding me back for “extra credit to try get my grades up”, which meant me running around all evening, never to stop at all for anything. If I did, he’d strike me across the face or arms, and threaten me with more beatings or even expulsion if I said anything, bragging about how he was untouchable and…and no-one would believe me.” A tear came to his eye, triggered by the horrible memories of what that evil man did to him.

Haru, deeply concerned about the boy after what he’d told her, reached over to his face, gently rubbing away his tear with her thumb, giving him a gentle smile as she did so.

“Then he started hurting others.” Yuuki said, his voice now starting to be laced by anger, “He broke Ryuji’s leg just for trying to defend me. He was doing horrible things to everyone in the sports teams he ran, and every time I tried to work up the courage to tell someone, he’d somehow find out what I wanted to do and started hitting me harder, even saying he’d need ‘someone to vent his anger on’. He…” Yuuki stopped again, taking a little breath, “All that horrible stuff he was doing to Shiho, he loved every minute of it! And I was too scared to do anything! I felt horrible the day Shiho jumped, like it was my fault she did, and that man just smiled at me as the ambulance left. Smiled! Like he had nothing to do with it, and that it was my fault!” His tears started to engulf both his eyes.

“I felt so alone, Haru. Like I couldn’t do anything about it, feeling like I wouldn’t be believed, liked anything I’d say would make everything worse…” Yuuki’s head bowed down, the tears slowly falling down his face as he quietly sobbed.

But suddenly, he felt a warm feeling around his shoulders, turning to see that Haru had wrapped her arm around them in a comforting gesture, her eyes looking at him with sincere sympathy.

“I know how you feel, Yuuki.” She said gently. “I felt trapped too once, stuck in a loveless engagement to an evil man. A man only after my family’s money and his own selfish interests.”

“Haru, I’m so sorry,” Yuuki said, “I didn’t mean to remind you of--” He was stopped by Haru giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“It’s OK.” She said, “I had help from special friends, and they helped me get out of it, and out of my bad times.” She smiled at him. “And, I’d gladly do the same for you, Yuuki. You’ve been through so much suffering, and I want to make it stop, because I don’t want anyone else to suffer like I did.”

Haru’s complete sincerity moved Yuuki, and more tears came from his eyes. Haru gently pulled him closer to her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, wrapping her other arm around him for a hug as he continued to let out what he felt he had to hold in for so long.

After a few minutes, Yuuki’s tears finally stopped, as he moved his head up from Haru’s shoulder to look at her kind eyes.

“Thank you, Haru.” He said with sincere gratitude and a sincere smile on his face, “Thank you so much.”

Haru smiled back at him, patting his back gently. “Think nothing of it.” She and Yuuki seperated from their embrace.

The pair left the school grounds to Haru’s chauffeur-driven car.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like us to take you home?” Haru asked.

“Thanks, but home isn’t too far from here, I can walk.” Yuuki said politely.

Haru smiled, “Alright. Take care of yourself, Yuuki.” She then did something he didn’t expect.

She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering there for a few seconds before gently pulling away. She gave him one last gently smile before she left in her car.

Yuuki stood there for a bit, in surprise at Haru’s unexpected but sweet gesture.

It was a much better end to a day that had started out so badly. He’d definitely remember Haru Okumura and her efforts to help him, and that, at least was something nice to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the next part done!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, and it wasn't what I initially had in mind, but I hope it's to your guy's liking! :)
> 
> Might need some suggestions and help on what to do next in this story. I'm open to any ideas you may have! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this set up stuff well!
> 
> I'll be doing each encounter chapter by chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
